


Grove

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [46]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fear of Flying, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's really afraid of flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grove

**Author's Note:**

> This is REALLY similar to another drabble from earlier in the series...haha whoops :} enjoy it anyways and leave me a review!

The plane starts to move and panic sets in. Zayn has, embarrassingly, never flown before and he honestly wasn't too keen on the idea, not that he'd tell the lads that. He tries to take steadying breaths, reminding himself that people fly every day and they're usually fine, so there's nothing to worry about. Except they're gaining speed and there seems to be SO much to worry about Zayn doesn't know where to begin and he just loses it.

Liam notices. "You alright there, mate?" he asks, a concerned frown taking over his face and shit Zayn's crying and he can't stop and he really just wants to be on the ground again. But he can't tell Liam this, so he forces himself to open an eye and nods weakly. The younger boy doesn't believe him for a second. He wants to disagree, but Louis interrupts from the row behind.

"Oi, you think this is bad, just wait till we go upside down, like in the movies," the oldest teases with a devilish smirk. Zayn shrinks back further into his seat, trying to hold back the sobs threatening to escape.

"Shut it Lou," Liam hisses defensively. "Can't you see he's actually scared?" Louis doesn't say anything else and Zayn assumes he just returns to his conversation with Niall and Harry, ignoring the already routine scolding from Daddy Direction. "This is your first time flying, isn't it?" Liam realizes suddenly. Zayn shyly nods. 

"'S stupid that I'm so scared. Don't know why 'm so scared," he mumbles, never opening his eyes. He feels an arm wrap tightly around him and a hand clasped around his. 

"It's not stupid, Zee," Liam says softly. "Everyone's afraid of things. I'll help you get through it, okay?" Zayn nods and looks at the boy sitting next to him. "Look out the window, before we get above the clouds," Liam instructs.

"Don't wanna look down," Zayn whimpers.

"I've got you, you're gonna be fine. Just look out the window, see how beautiful it is." Tentatively, Zayn peeks over his shoulder and out the window. 

Liam's right, it is beautiful. Everything is so small, the cars look like the HotWheels Zayn used to play with as a child, the trees blend together into one endless grove, and the people walking the streets can barely be seen from their height. As the they plunge higher and higher, everything gets even smaller. Zayn sits back with a smile when everything is finally blocked by the clouds and holy shit they're even higher than the clouds.

"Wow," he breathes.

"Told you," Liam is smug beside him.

"Still need you to hold my hand, though," Zayn admits when the younger boy starts to pull away. Liam chuckles softly and settles against the other boy.

"Anything for you," he says with a wink. And Zayn knows he really means it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love knowing what you guys think! leave a comment below!


End file.
